readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Army Awakening
Army Awakening is the sixth episode of Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution. Summary The Plumber's are under Sir Draygett's control, and Dylan is the prime target. Can Dylan find, and defeat, Sir Draygett? Story Dylan falls towards the ground. Around him, lasers fly through the air. Below, the Plumber's attack the prisoners. Dylan reaches for the Infinitrix, pressing down on it, "Rath!" He swings his legs below him and lands on the ground, no injuries whatsoever. "Lemme tell you something Infinitrix! Rath likes that you give him good alien forms!" He smacks the Infinitrix once again, "Cannonbolt!" He leaps into the air and rolls into a ball. He hits a prisoner and becomes caught in an explosion. He is flung into the air and falls back to the ground, turning back into Dylan on impact. He stands up to see a tall blue humanoid with pale blue orbs down his arms, legs and back. Dylan hears a voice from the Infinitrix, "Scanning alien life form. Scan complete. Species: Spherian. Accessing DNA sample." Dylan is engulfed in a green light, "Orbliterate!" Orbliterate looks down at himself, "Let's see what this guy can do!" A voice from the Infinitrix says, "Spherians can detach the orbs across their body and most commonly use them to attack as the orbs explode on impact." "Okay, let's get this party started!" He pulls off an orb and throws it at his feet, launching himself into the air. He grabs hold of a pipe running from one end of the room, straight to the other. He climbs up and balances on it,then jumps and throws another orb at the pipe. Grabbing hold of the metal frame of the glass tunnel, he swings and kicks the glass, breaking through. He flips up, into the tunnel and looks across at Sir Zaria, who has a laser pointed at Orbliterate. "To think, you were flung through that glass and sent plummeting to the ground below, and you die at the hands of me and my laser." Orbliterate falls to his knees, "I surrender!" He puts his hands behind his head. "Good. Good. Now I get the joy of knowing you surrendered before I blasted you." "Too bad that won't happen!" In a single, swift motion, Orbliterate pulls one of the orbs of the left is of his back, swings his arm around and throws it. Sir Zaria ducks down, the orb narrowly missing him. Standing back up, Sir Zaria speaks, "You missed!" Orbliterate laughs as the orb explodes behind Sir Zaria, "Wasn't aiming for you!" Sir Zaria looks over his shoulder to see that the orb struck the frame of the tunnel. "No!" The frame begins to fall apart, the glass panels cracking and falling away. Sir Zaria looks to see Orbliterate jump through a whole in the class ceiling. Orbliterate runs along, towards where the orb exploded. As he reaches the edge of the crumbling area, he jumps up and grabs a pipe, using it to swing onto a metal, railed platform. He pulls open the metal door and runs down the corridor. He skids to a halt as he reaches a corner, turning as he skids. He begins to run again, speeding up. Suddenly, a Pyronite Plumber turns into the corridor up ahead, causing Orbliterate to once again skid to a halt, "I don't suppose you're one of the good guys?" The Pyronite shoots a fire ball. Orbliterate says, "Guess not." He turns around and runs, skidding and turning down another corridor. A vine reaches out and grabs him. Orbliterate pulls off an orb on his arm and slams it on the vine. The orb explodes, sending burnt strings in all directions. Orbliterate turns around as a Florauna Plumber appears at the end of the corridor, "I can survive explosions!" He runs back the way he came and back onto the balcony, leaping over the railing, "Explosions don't hurt me, let's see if this fall will!" He sees a slime alien and swings his legs towards it, guiding the rest of his body. He lands on the slime alien, safely. He jumps off, "Sorry." The slime alien looks at him, then shoots a blob of goo at him. Orbliterate hits it aside, noticing the slime alien has a Plumber's badge. "Good, now I don't feel so guilty about the accident." The alien, confused looks down. One of the orbs slowly drifts through him, towards his Plumber's badge. The orb lightly touches the badge and explodes, sending the aliens around him tumbling over, and bobs of slime flying in all directions. "I could really get used to this guy!" Orbliterate pushes through the crowd of both Plumber's and prisoners. A black and green hand grabs him, and pulls him up. Orbliterate looks to see Sir Draygett's hand stretched out, holding his wrist. "Trying to escape I see. Well it won't be much use. All the ships are, gone. I took care of that myself. In fact, it's not long until me, Zaria and our new army are out of here." Orbliterate pulls off an orb and throws it at Sir Draygett. The orb hits him, exploding. Sir Draygett let's go of Orbliterate, who throws two more orbs at him. Sir Draygett is engulfed in flames. He throws another orb at a thick pipe running across the ceiling. The explosion bursts the pipe, and water comes pouring out. A stream of water rains down on Sir Draygett, who begins to spark. "Ha! Looks like being technology in't as good as you might think." He throws another orb at Draygett. Orbliterate turns and runs, leaping over a Vulpimancer. He throws an orb at a metal bulkhead up ahead, and runs through the hole blown into it. He hears a beep come from the Infinitrix and stops. A hologram of Azmuth is projected in front of him, "I received a message telling me that Incarcecon has been taken over." Azmuth looks up, "Oh. You've unlocked a new DNA sample. You'll get more soon enough." He returns to his original subject, "I've made arrangements for a teleport beam to return you to Earth." "But don't you want me to stop Sir Draygett?" Azmuth replies, "No. You'll get another chance. Make your way to the bottom floor. And hurry!" Azmuth reaches forward and presses a button out of the hologram. Not realising that the hologram hasn't stopped yet, Azmuth says, "Better than Tennyson I guess." The hologram then flickers and cuts out. Orbliterate runs down the corridor, towards an elevator. He throws an orb at the door, blasting it open, and jumps down the shaft. He lands at the bottom and blasts the door open. He steps through into the room. "Hands up!" Orbliterate looks to see Sr Zaria, "I've had enough of you!" Orbliterate puts his hand behind his head. "No, up in the air! I'm not falling for that trick again!" Sir Zaria holds a laser out, "You've been a pest since the day you got that Infinitrix! But the thing about pests... They can be exterminated!" Orbliterate sees a circular disk appear out of nowhere, hovering slightly above the ground behind Sir Zaria, he quickly jumps up, kicks Sir Zaria's chest, knocking him to the ground. He lands on the ground, and runs to the disk. He steps on, but Sir Zaria grabs his ankle, "Get off of me!" He throws an orb at Sir Zaria, who lets go in shock. The disk, and Orbliterate, disappear in a white light. Characters * Dylan Jones * Azmuth (hologram only) * Incarcecon prisoners Villains * Sir Draygett * Sir Zaria * Brainwashed Plumber's Aliens Used * Orbliterate (Scanned from a Spherian prisoner) Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Tennantfan Category:Ben 10